This invention relates generally to beverage carriers formed from sheet material, and more particularly to trays for carrying cartons holding multiple beverage containing units, blanks of sheet material for producing the trays and cartons, and methods and apparatus for forming the trays and cartons.
The desire for convenience has led to many beverages being packaged in various manners by manufacturers for later consumption by purchasers. Different beverages are often sealed within various sized individual units, often bottles or cans. It is desirable to package multiple units together to facilitate easy purchase, transport, and storage of the units. It is also desirable to provide a package that facilitates transportation of the package while also providing an area for printing and graphics on the package. Such printing and graphics can include advertising for the beverages included therein, and thus, may result in increased sales of the beverages.
The larger the number of units packaged together, the heavier and more cumbersome the carton holding the units becomes. The cartons may be difficult and uncomfortable to carry. Attempts to provide comfortable carrying means often interfere with stacking of the cartons for convenient storage in warehouses or stores. Current cartons can also be difficult to fit onto shelves, into cupboards, or as is often desired, into a refrigerator once the carton is purchased and brought to a destination.